Lycan Lovegood - Book 1
by 1258brun
Summary: What if Voldemort wasn't alone when he visited the Potters? What if the Potters weren't in? What if Harry had a twin? What if Dumbledore was more sinister than you thought? DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling, although I wan't to be. I do NOT own any of the things you recognise, only the tings you don't.
1. Prologue

Hi, I'm Lycan Lovegood. Or I am now. I used to be called Harry Potter, but then something happened. Something big. And it caused me to become an orphan. You see, when I was one a dark wizard called Voldemort was after me and my family. One night, while my parents were at a party, he found us. Lord Voldemort and a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback killed the babysitter before coming to kill my brother and I, Fenrir attacked me while Voldemort aimed a killing curse at the both of us, well he tried but the spell backfired.

I don't know why, but a power radiated from my brother and me and protected us from the curse. When Dumbledore turned up to see what had happened he found that Fenrir had fled and Voldemort was no more. As for us, he didn't know which one of us had stopped him, he didn't even consider the fact that we did it together. We were identical, born one minute apart, me being younger, and now both had matching lightning bolt shaped scars. So he guessed, and seeing that I had been bitten by a werewolf on the full moon of Halloween, he decided to go for my brother. You see, people bitten by werewolves on a full moon turn into werewolves, but if you are bitten on All Hallows Eve, the most magically powerful day of the year, you are able to control your wolf, reducing the effect it has on your body.

Although, even this didn't stop Dumbledore for worrying that I was a danger, so he took me away to the doorstep of No. 4 Privet Drive and burnt the remnants of Godrics Hollow to the ground, removing all evidence of what he had done. When my parents returned a while later he told them I was dead and that Darren, my brother, had defeated Voldemort and was the saviour of the Wizarding World.

Meanwhile Petunia Dursley found me on her doorstep and got her husband to take me as far away as possible. So Vernon Dursley drove nearly 200 miles to a small village in Devon known as Ottery St Catchpole and left in an orphanage there, then returned to his home in Surry as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, because after all they are perfectly normal people, thank you very much.

I spent four years at that orphanage being bullied and left alone because I made a strange thing happen once or twice. The other children were scared of me, while the adults brought priests in to try and perform exorcisms on me. I was adopted once, but brought back a week later because they found me conversing with a snake, not to mention the fact the once a month I turned into a wolf.

I had lost hope of ever living a happy life that was, until the Lovegoods came. They adopted me even after being told all that had happened in the past. They took me to what looked like a tower in the middle of a field where they then told me I was a wizard. I was so happy. I wasn't a freak after all! They then proceeded to introduce themselves. My new father was called Xenophilius Lovegood, My new mother was called Eleanor Lovegood and my new sister was called Luna Lovegood. They asked if I had a name, but I didn't, no one bothered to give me one so they did. Lycan. Lycan and Luna. Fitting, don't you think?

A week later the Lovegoods asked me if I wanted to do a blood ritual, making me a true Lovegood. I readily agreed, so we went to this big white building filled with funny little people and did a ritual. It turned my hair dirty blond, like Luna's, my eye's silver like Xenophilius and made my face more pointed like Eleanor. I still had messy hair, but it was straighter now and it covered the scar which unfortunately stayed. My knees were no longer knobbly and I was taller. I didn't need glasses anymore and I had wider eyes. The first time I turned into a wolf after the ritual I wasn't the previous midnight black, now I was pure white with flecks of brown on my ears and nose. Being a werewolf created on Halloween, I wasn't that monstrous humanoid creature like normal werewolves, I was more dog-like, like an actual wolf or a husky, which Luna seemed to love.

It was brilliant! I finally had a family! A mum a dad and a sister. Luna and I were like best friends, always getting into trouble. It really was great. Unfortunately, when I was ten my mother died. She liked to invent spells and one day, when she was demonstrating her newest one to us something went wrong and instead of turning the glass of water into chocolate milkshake, it turned her into ashes. It was terrible to finally have a family only for one of them to be cruelly torn away from you. Father sent us to stay at the Weasleys for a while and when he came to collect us he looked like he hadn't slept at all that whole week. That next full moon he spent the whole night just sitting on the floor in front of the fire, stroking me and scratching me behind the ears, it was worrying; although I wasn't complaining. This is my life. This is my story.

XXX

AN: Another new story! Aren't you spoilt? Don't worry, I'm still working on APTTDLKN and Rue's View, but I have pretty much abandoned The Inheritance and Jailbreak, so I'm determined to complete these three. I wasn't really sure where I was going with The Inheritance and Jailbreak, although APTTDLKN is a sort of different version of Jailbreak. Speaking of APTTDLKN, there is only one or two chapters left which I will try and finish tomorrow, after all it was only a short story, but if anyone wants to expand it they can PM me. I don't know when the next chapter of this will be up so, yeah.


	2. The Zoo

"Morning Dad" Lycan mumbled as he dragged his feet into the kitchen.

"Morning Lycan, I see you're up bright eyed and waggy tailed as always" Xenophilius replied with a chuckle. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a family of Wrackspurts living in your ear!"

"Shut up, you know how much a full moon takes out of me now!" Lycan replied angrily before picking up a slice of toast and stuffing it into his mouth.

"LYCAN ORION LOVEGOOD! You are a boy not a pig!" Luna scolded as she waltzed into the kitchen and got herself a bowl of Cheeri-Owls and joined Xenophilius and Lycan at the table.

Yawning, Xenophilius stood up and walked into the sitting room before returning with their Hogwarts letters. "Came last night, but I decided to wait till this morning."

Lycan opened his letter and something heavy fell into his lap. He picked it up and froze in shock. Luna noticed and looked to see if they had sent him a baby Basilisk.

"Oh daddy! Lycan's been made prefect!" She exclaimed happily.

"I thought Michael or Terry had it in the bag, I can't believe Flitwick made me prefect!" Lycan said still in shock.

"Oh this is wonderful news!" Xeno said jovially before his tone became more downcast, "It's just a shame that your mother missed this. Well, it's a shame that she missed all of your time at Hogwarts really."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_ Five Years Previously _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna! Luna! Wake up! It's my birthday! My Hogwarts letter is here! We're going to London zoo!" An eleven year old Lycan excitedly jumped up and down on his baby sister's bed.

"LYCAN! Its 7am, let me sleep! Go and annoy daddy." A sleepy Luna replied.

"I did, but he told me to come and annoy you!" Lycan replied still ecstatic.

"Very well!" She grumbled before sitting up and heading downstairs with a still energetic Lycan.

XXX

When they got to the zoo Xeno went to see the Elephants, which he believed were Snorklaxted Hummdingbys in disguise, while Lycan and Luna raced each other to the reptile house. When they got there they saw a rather unpleasant looking family. The boy looked like a hippo in clothes, while the father looked like a whale, the mother, however, looked like a horse with a rather long neck. The boy was complaining about how they couldn't go on his actual birthday because it was closed while his mother was promising him a trip to Chessington the next day.

Lycan and Luna passed them and went to look at the Burmese Python. Luna walked over to the other side of the hall to see the gecko while Lycan stayed with the humungous snake. After a while the boy and his parents came over, banging on the glass to get the poor thing to move, they got bored quickly and moved on and once they were gone Lycan apologised to the snake for the ugly people bothering him and the snake responded. Lycan asked the snake if it could understand him and got the biggest shock of his life when the snake nodded in reply. He was about to ask it something else when the boy elbowed him out of the way and started to call for his parents.

Lycan found himself wishing the glass would just disappear so the lump of a child would fall into the python's pool, then that glass did disappear. The boy wobbled a bit before falling face first into the snake's dirty water. The snake then slithered out and Lycan could swear he heard it his "_Thanks" _to him as it passed. When the boy tried to climb out again he found the glass back in place and started to cry for his "mummy". When the mother saw she started to wail herself and seemed to be trying to smash the glass with her bony fist. Lycan didn't stick around much longer, he found Luna and together they went to find Xenophilius so they could see the Lions. Lycan didn't tell Xeno or Luna about the glass mishap or the talking snake and when they were on their way out of the zoo Lycan saw the family with being escorted out by a security officer who was saying something about smashing glass and releasing snakes.

**XXX**

Another chapter (finally)! This was a part of one big chapter, but I've decided to split it up into several parts instead of making you wait another week for it. This chapter is dedicated to moonlight10060 who prompted me to get this chapter out now, because I've kept you waiting long enough.

The next chapter will be released sometime this week or next week (I promise).


	3. Diagon Alley

"Lycan! Come on, Mrs Weasley's here to take you to Diagon Alley!" Xenophilius called up the stairs. Lycan came running down to find Mrs Weasley along with Ron, Fred, George and Percy.

"Hi Mrs Weasley. Sorry for keeping you waiting." Lycan apologised.

"Don't worry dear, you're just excited about your first year at Hogwarts; Ron's the same." She replied.

"Bloody hell! You've grown again! Soon you'll be as tall as the twins" Ron said in awe while looking at Lycan.

"Nah, he could" Fred started.

"never be" George said.

"as tall as" Fred said.

"us." They both finished.

"You still do that?" Luna asked as she walked down the stairs "I hoped you'd grow out of it soon. It's very annoying."

The twins burst into laughter. "And you still talk like you're Prefect Percy!" They both said.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley scolded. "Anyway, we'd better be off. We'll have Lycan home by 2, Xeno. Come on boys, into the floo".

XXX

First, they stopped off at Gringotts and took out 20 galleons each, Lycan took an extra 10, just in case.

Next they went to Flourish and Blotts to get the required books, handing 5 galleons over to the cashier.

Then they went to Pottages Cauldron Shop, Scribbulus Writing Instruments, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment and Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Then Fred and George went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Mrs Weasley took Ron to Magical Menagerie to get something for his rat Scabbers. Lycan was looking around when a large Snowy Owl caught his eye from outside Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was all white with black specs and large amber eyes. Lycan ran over to the assistant and asked for the beautiful owl. The assistant put a featherweight charm on the cage and took 10 galleons from Lycan. Mrs Weasley came over and relieved him of his owl, telling him that Ron was in Ollivanders waiting for him and that she'd get the boys and wait in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Lycan thanked her and made his way into the tall, dark shop ready to get his wand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry it's been a while, I was on holiday and then had to collect my exam results and had a lot going on. I don't know how many chapters this story will have, but they'll all be about this length. I have also just written a new chapter of Rue's View, so that should be up later today.


	4. Ollivanders

Walking into the shop a bell rang and Ron and Lycan looked around for the owner, but couldn't see any sign of life. Confused they walked up to the counter when an old man spoke from behind them.

"Ah, Mr Weasley and Mr Lovegood. I've been expecting you." He said in a wispy voice. "It seemed like only yesterday I was giving you're two brothers their own wands, Mr Weasley. Dastardly devils they were, and still are if what Filius has said is true." He continued, seeming to be speaking to himself. "But anyway, come along Mr Weasley you first!" He suddenly exclaimed. Ron looked at Lycan with a scared expression so Lycan gave Ron a little push towards the old wand maker. "That's it, no need to be anxious. I'm sure the wand that chooses you will be exceptional." Ollivander urged.

"Erm, I'm not getting a wand." Ron said nervously. "My family doesn't have any money so I'm using my brother Charlie's old wand."

Ollivander looked aghast. "You cannot simply 'use your brother Charlie's wand', it is not suited to you. The only people that wand would work with are Charles Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, a nice Japanese witch named Aika Sato and Gabrielle Delacour. Nobody else. I'm sure Albus Dumbledore would be happy to pay for your wand. After all, Hogwarts does have a Scholarship program for those families with little money or young orphans wishing to attend Hogwarts." Ollivander explained.

Ron nodded and stepped forward. "Good," said Ollivander "now; which arm is your wand arm?" he asked.

"Right." Ron said shakily. The measuring tape that Ollivander was using continued to measure Ron as Ollivander shuffled off through the many rows of wands in his shop. Lycan had to muffle his laughter as Ron looked at him with a lost expression while the measuring tape measured the diameter of one of his freckles. Ollivander clicked his fingers and the charmed tape dropped to the floor.

He stood in front of Ron with three wand boxes. He gave one to Ron. "Chestnut and Unicorn Hair." He said before Ron exploded a vase. "No? Try this one. Ash and Dragon Heartstring." He said, handing Ron a second wand. This one did nothing. "Ok, try this." He handed Ron the final wand "Willow and Unicorn Hair." This time when Ron waved it, a puff of orange smoke shot from the air before flashing red and gold as if the cloud of smoke held a disco inside.

"Excellent!" Ollivander exclaimed. "Now, Mr Lovegood." Ollivander turned to him. "Wand arm?" He asked.

"Right" Lycan said. Ollivander walked off into the darkest depths of the shop before returning with a gleaming box.

"I've been keeping this one especially for you." He said. "Holy and Phoenix Feather" He said before walking to his till and adding up the cost of the two wands as if certain this one was for Lycan. Lycan looked to Ron who shrugged so he gave it a wave and a shower of Red and Gold sparks shot out the end. "That will be 7 Galleons from you Mr Lovegood have a good year at Hogwarts boys." He said as he accepted the money from Lycan and the boys walked to Florean Fortescue's chatting happily about their new wands. Ollivander watched them leave before turning and walking to the back of his shop and into a private room where an Augurey was sitting on a perch. "So, it was as I thought. Harry Potter will be going to Hogwarts anyway. Hopefully we won't be living in fear for much longer my dear." He spoke to his Irish Phoenix before the bell rung and he went back into the main shop to greet his new customers. The Augurey started to cried loudly as a dark cloud rolled over the streets of London.


	5. Journey To Hogwarts

Kings Cross Station was full of Muggles trying to catch trains to work. Amidst the yawning and impatient Muggles were a family with dirty blond hair wearing rather unusual attire. The father was wearing a blue flowery shirt and camouflage shorts while the two children were wearing matching blue and purple shirts and wearing camouflage trousers. The main was pushing a trolley with a trunk and an owl on it. The owl was rather disgruntled and shot reproaching looks at any muggle who looked its way.

Then, the family just disappeared. As if they walked through one of the walls and life in Muggle Kings Cross carried on as usual.

On the other side of the barrier The man was giving the boy a hug and was telling him that Professor McGonagall would be taking him aside before he got sorted to talk about his 'furry little problem'. He let go and the boy was engulfed in a hug by his sister before the man helped him store his trunk in a compartment and waved to him before taking the girls hand, turning on his heel and disappearing.

Lycan still didn't understand why they didn't just apparate or floo to the station, but it seems Xeno wanted him to go through the wall to get to Platform 9 ¾ for his first time.

Lycan closed the door to his compartment and got into his Hogwarts robes and just as he was sitting down again his compartment door opened and a boy was standing there looking rather flustered. He was still carrying his trunk so Harry told him he could sit in his compartment and helped the boy put his trunk in the overhead storage. The boy then introduced himself as Neville and a toad jumped out from its cage above their heads and Harry only just grabbed hold of it before it got out of the door, but it kicked at him and got free only to be picked up by a girl standing in the compartment doorway.

"Is this yours?" She asked Lycan. Lycan shook his head and nodded at Neville. The girl had bushy hair and introduced herself as Hermione Granger. Neville then introduced himself and Lycan. Lycan smiled at her and asked her if she would like to join them, as she was also still carrying her trunk. She agreed and they chatted a bit about what they were hoping to do at Hogwarts. Then the door opened once more and a very flustered Ron entered, looking as if he just ran the London Marathon.

"Hey Lycan." He said panting "Fred and George pranked Percy again so we were almost late for the train."

"Oh no, what did they do this time?" asked Lycan.

"You know how Percy was made a Prefect this year," Harry nodded "Well, they stuck his badge to his hat back and he was searching the house for an hour before Ginny pointed it out to him." Lycan burst out in laughter as the Devils themselves entered their compartment.

"Hey Lycan," Said Fred

"How have you been?" Finished George

"I've been great, Ron was just telling me about what you did to Percy this morning. Have you got any pranks planned for this year at Hogwarts?" Replied Lycan.

"Well, we're going to try and blow up all the toilets on the third floor and leave the toilet seats outside Filches office." They said in unison.

"Oh, how rude of me. Ron, Fred, George; these are Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Neville, Hermione; these are Ron, Fred and George Weasley." Said Lycan.

They all greeted each other before Fred and George left to find their friend Lee Jordan.

XXX

The journey to Hogwarts was relatively calm. There was a scuffle outside their corridor between two boys named Draco Malfoy and Dean Thomas, but apart from that nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Neville, Hermione, Ron and Lycan were talking about Quidditch when Hermione and Ron got in an argument about whether Quidditch was more important than learning and of course, Lycan and Neville both backed up Ron so Hermione left the compartment saying she was going to go and find some new people to sit with before stalking out without her trunk.

When the train finally came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station Lycan, Ron and Neville climbed off the train to a loud booming voice shouting "FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another chapter! WOW! Yeah, this is my apology for leaving you so long without anything. You will probably get another one tomorrow. I have decided to make them seven different fics, so I could do more detailed stories and chapters without it becoming over 200 chapters long. I have planned out the whole of book 1, so now it's a case of writing them. I don't have a Beta, so if you are interested PM me :)


	6. Welcome To Hogwarts

Lycan was in awe. Hogwarts was massive! Sure Xenophilius had told him all about it, but he never expected it to be that big! It stood on a cliff that overlooked a lake, which they were currently sailing over in little boats, with two grassy banks leading down to the lake on either side. On the left there was a large boathouse with steps leading up the side of the cliff face. All around the lake on both sides was a thick green forest. Lycan could see a centaur standing at the edge, watching them pass before staring up at the stars. In the middle of the lake was a small island and next to the island Lycan could swear he saw a long tentacle sink below the water.

Little carriages, pulled by skeletal winged horses were traveling up towards the castle from the right. On the left, by the forest edge, Lycan could see a small hut and on the right was a magnificently large Quidditch pitch. The castle itself had many floors and courtyards surrounding it, harry could also see many bridges leading from tower to tower and a wooden bridge going across a chasm towards the small hut. An old tree was thrashing around on the left bank, half way between the bridge and the hut. There were also many towers. Some had pointy roofs, some were flat topped, one had a prison cell on top and another had three small turrets on the side.

Lycan was in a boat with Ron and Neville, the girl; Hermione; was sharing a boat with the Thomas boy and another boy with sandy hair. In the boat at the front sat the biggest man Lycan had ever seen. He'd introduced himself as Hagrid, the Groundskeeper. Lycan supposed that the hut belonged to him. The boats passed through an ivy curtain, into the boathouse. They climbed the steps up to the castle's front doors and Hagrid knocked three times.

While they were waiting for the doors to open, Lycan noticed some greenhouses to the side and a large stone bridge that lead away from a courtyard to the side, towards the Quidditch pitch.

The large doors opened and a severe looking witch stood there. She was wearing emerald green robes and had her black hair tied back in a bun. Her mouth was pulled into a thin line and her glasses sat on the end of her nose. She looked at them all, studying them. Her eyes landed in Lycan and darted to his forehead, where they stayed. Lycan realised that he had his hair shortened recently and his scar was now partially visible, but he still had no idea why she was staring at his scar.

Eventually, she looked away and said in a clear voice "My name is Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, one of the many subjects you will be studying while at our prestigious school." She then turned to Hagrid "Thank you Rubeus, you may now take your seat." Hagrid nodded at her and smiled at them all before disappearing into the castle. "If you would like to follow me" She said before turning and following Hagrid inside.

Lycan's mouth dropped open as he looked around the entrance hall. It was HUGE. You could fit his house in it at least three times. McGonagall lead them all passed a pair of large doors and into a small room to the side.

"You will wait in here until we are ready for you. We will start off by sorting you into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. They are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. If you answer a question correctly in class you will be awarded house points. These points will add up and at the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup; however, any rule breaking will lose you points. So behave. Now, in a minute I will take you into the Great Hall, until then you will wait in here." And with that, she left.

As soon as the door closed a voice came from the back of the room. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Darren Potter, The Boy Who Lived." Voice broke out from around the room.

"Did he say Darren Potter?" Said Dean Thomas.

"The Darren Potter?" Whispered Hermione.

"I wonder if he has the scar." A blonde haired girl whispered back to her.

"So Potter, is it true? Do you really hang out with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors?" The boy continued "My name is Draco Malfoy and I really think you should reconsider your life choices and be my friend." He held out his hand.

Darren Potter walked up to him and shook that hand. "Draco, Draco, Draco. Do you really think that I'd pick Mudbloods over you?" He smiled and Malfoy smiled back. Lycan didn't think he was going to like either of them.

Suddenly, a girl screamed. Everyone looked around to see what was going on and Lycan's mouth dropped once more as ghosts came floating through the wall.

"AH! NEW STUDENTS!" One particularly large ghost said jovially.

"I do hope you get sorted into Gryffindor; that was my old house you know." Said another.

"I know you!" Ron exclaimed "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Asked Hermione.

"Like this." Replied Nick before grabbing the top of his head and pulling it off his neck, like a wheelie bin. "And that's Sir Nicholas to you." He said to Ron.

McGonagall cleared her throat from the doorway and the ghosts drifted through the opposite wall. "They're ready for you now."

XXX

This is the longest chapter yet and they might be getting longer…

Please Comment :)


End file.
